Omar rode his bike for a total of $84$ miles over the past $12$ days, and he rode the same amount each day. How many miles did Omar ride his bike each day?
Explanation: The number of miles biked each day is the total number of miles biked divided by the number of days that Omar went biking. We are looking for the quotient, which is $84\text{ miles} \div 12\text{ days}$ $84\text{ miles} \div 12\text{ days} = 7 \text{ miles per day}$ Omar biked $7$ miles each day.